With development of technology on mobile terminals, mobile terminals may be more and more widely used and have become one of most important tools for daily work and life. In order to ensure a high level of security, a mobile terminal may implement a fingerprint identification function to unlock the mobile terminal and/or make a payment through the mobile terminal so as to secure user privacy.
Conventionally, a fingerprint detector may be provided in the mobile terminal to detect and/or images of fingerprints. In particular, a detection opening may be provided on a screen cover at a position corresponding to the fingerprint detector, over which a user may place his/her finger to contact a detection end of the fingerprint detector, thereby enabling the fingerprint detector to generate fingerprint image data based on detection signal. In this way, the mobile terminal may be able to perform a process of fingerprint identification.